


After Hours

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [28]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ref: Wheel Ending #738</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Ref: Wheel Ending #738

Link continued listening to the crew but found his eyes repeatedly drawn to Rhett seated across the table from him. He looked particularly good in a deep red button down shirt and jeans, his mind imagining undoing the buttons with his teeth, his hands hot against the other man’s skin.

They had been taking an impromptu break from sex for the past few days and both were beginning to miss it and each other a lot. That morning they had awoken tangled together, both hard and moving subtly against the other. But Link had got up and headed to the shower alone leaving them both slightly frustrated, instructing Rhett to not touch himself and to not follow him in. As the day wore on he was beginning to regret that decision but he like the haunted look Rhett was trying very hard to hide.

Rhett glanced up from the table unexpectedly, his gaze locked on Link's taking the other man’s breath away. Link gave him a small smile to try and deflect some of the effects he was having on him and slowly directed his attention back to the speaker, his heart racing from the brief encounter. He focused on keeping his expression neutral, as he slipped his phone from his pocket. He looked across at Rhett again, finding his eyes resting on him again, a small smile on his face. He had not fooled him. His hand moving to his phone sitting on the surface beside him in preparation for the text he knew he was about to receive.

I want you. Looking at you is making me hard.

Rhett checked his messages and coughed, his gaze shifting to Link in alarm. Again Link smiled at him slowly, before glancing to his own phone to read Rhett’s reply.

Really? 

Link moved in his chair a little.

Really. I've missed you. Will you do something for me?

Rhett glanced around the room, looking very suspicious while trying to look very casual. Link smirked a little.

Of course, Sir. Anything. 

Good boy. Soon.

Link smiled across the conference room again, putting his phone on the surface. Rhett gave him a questioning look and kept his phone in his hand, waiting for the text Link hadn't yet sent.

Link looked back to Stevie who was talking about something he was sure he was meant to be listening to, but he stopped his impulse to ask his neighbour, Eddie. Mostly because he appeared to be playing something on his phone. He looked up at Link guiltily, putting his phone in his pocket quickly. Link shook his head a little, turning away before he started smirking. His gaze again moving across to Rhett, both sharing a smile before pretending to listen to Stevie. 

He felt rather than heard his phone vibrating on the table and swiped at it to be cool, instead sliding it down the table fast, past the three people he was sitting to the left of, none of them having time to react and nothing on the table stopping it from flying off the end and hitting the wall. 

“Dang it!” 

He stood amongst the laughter and took the walk of shame to his phone. Glancing across at Rhett who was looking panicked while Link shook his head in disbelief.

“Feel free to stop it next time. Anyone.” 

“Have you been listening, Link, or playing with your phone?” asked Stevie as he drew alongside her.

Oh fuck. 

“Pffft. Of course, I've been listening. Please.” he said as he bent for the phone, hoping she wouldn’t call him out.

“Did you want to get everyone's attention for any particular reason?” 

“No. No, I didn't, uh, Stevie. Sorry.” 

He walked back without looking at his phone, sitting down slowly and pulling in his chair again.

“You alright?” Rhett asked.

Link looked across to him smiling briefly. “I'm fine thanks, just ah. Well. You saw.” 

“If we can get back to it?” Stevie interrupted. 

Link checked his messages after waiting a polite amount of time. 

Sir. I want you inside me. On this desk. Looking into my eyes while you fuck me slow with that nice big cock of yours.

He took a deep breath, barely managing to stop himself moaning aloud before hitting reply. No wonder he had looked stressed when the phone went flying Link thought.

Meet me on set @ 10 PM. Collar & cuffs.

He locked his phone and placed it quietly on the desk, not reacting to Rhett's coughing fit.

Sir, is that a good idea?

Why don't you keep fucking me off and add to the spanking you're already getting @10:03.

He looked over at the other man who was smiling broadly at his phone and cleared his throat. 

Rhett looked up blushing slightly, holding Link’s gaze.

“Paying attention, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir. Of course.” 

Link managed to smile while everyone else within earshot laughed, most assuming Rhett was being facetious because nothing else made a lot of sense.

“That's a good boy,” he replied calmly, smirking as Rhett's face became a beacon of embarrassment. 

“Don't push it, man,” he muttered with very little conviction, looking over at Stevie who was smiling rather than laughing, mischief in her eyes before she looked slowly over at Link. He raised his eyebrows with an innocent and questioning look on his face, shrugging slightly, before grinning a little to himself glancing at the table and his phone. 

Fuck Rhett sent with shaking hands.

@10:17 he replied smiling happily.

 

After a short break, they moved onto the set, Link approaching the desk, leaning on it heavily and attempted to rock it in place.

“What are you doing?” Rhett asked, coming up behind him. 

“Just checking.”

“Oh gosh. You weren't kidding?” 

“Of course not.”

He sat behind it, placing his palms flat on the surface beginning to imagine the evenings scene, his forefinger tapping on the surface. Rhett sat beside him, pulling his chair up to the desk. 

“Can't believe I called you Sir in front of everyone.” 

“I'm surprised you haven't before now.” 

“Are you….uh….are you really gonna spank me.”

“I am. You were bad. Tryin’ to turn me on in public. I warned you.” 

“But. You started it!” 

Link looked at him steadily. 

“Right,” Rhett said with a loud sigh. “Of course.”

 

“Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I have amnesia and who are you?!?!” began Link, looking to his right at Rhett, “Get away from me!!”

“Ah, let’s talk about that?” Rhett replied, both men pausing a few seconds before beginning the episode, which despite the excitement beforehand, went smoothly. They were filming the single episode today, but Link was hoping they could film a lot over the coming days so they could arrange some time away.

They made their way to their office, Link still talking to Rhett like he was an adorable guinea pig, and Rhett shoving him to try and get him to stop. 

“Dude. You sound ridiculous.” 

“Awww, my goodness, Rhett,” he said reaching for his hand again. “Just let me kiss it, come on.”

“Please, Link. Just stop it.” he was still embarrassed by the wheel ending, sure that he would have stared at him transfixed throughout when Link had held his hand and brought it to his face and Link wouldn’t stop teasing him about.

“But you’re so adorable!” he detoured into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Coffee, cutie?” 

“Link! Stop it, man. It’s not funny.” 

The rest of the crew were laughing along with them both, Alex calling across the room,

“Maybe if you call him Sir, he will pay attention.” 

The room erupted again much to Rhett’s embarrassment but he stopped and took some slow deep breaths, looking over at Link who was still doing the baby talk at him.

“Sir.” he said, his tone respectful and sincere, hoping his face was showing some level of joking.

Link stopped, looking over at him slowly, a mug in each hand, his eyebrow shooting up.

“Rhett?” He said softly his heart racing.

“Would you stop that please, it’s making me uncomfortable.” 

“Of course, Rhett. I’m sorry,” he said, putting the cups on the bench. Keeping his expression serious, because he was.

“Thank you.” he turned as the laughter began again, heading towards the door, “Sir.”

Link turned, smiling at the cups. 

“As long as you remember your place, boy,” he muttered none too quietly, his southern accent strong.

Stevie appeared at his side grinning up at him. “You aren’t joking.”

Link looked down at her, saying nothing, trying to keep his expression noncommittal.

“And, he wasn’t joking either.” She continued.

“Well, that’s an interesting theory, Stevie. Would you like a coffee?” 

She stared at him a few moments longer, “No. I don’t think so.” 

“I wouldn’t think about it too much. Might give you nightmares.” 

“Like it doesn’t already. Dear god.”

Link stood a little taller, unable to stop himself feeling quite pleased even though he knew they were playing a dangerous game. It make him think quite hard about the next social event, and what theme it might have, imagining Rhett half naked in leather restraints and his collar, Link holding his leash, making a grand entrance, maybe to Marilyn Manson to get Rhett going, which got him thinking about the evening again, which in turn was beginning to turn him on, so he picked up their mugs, excused himself and went to find his business partner before he embarrassed himself as well.

He wondered idly how many sponsors they would lose if they did show up at an event like that and smiled. Wondering what new sponsors they might attract, which made him laugh out loud as he entered their shared office.

Rhett looked over at him with a strained smile on his face.

“That was likely dumb.” he muttered.

Link put their mugs down on the coffee table and walked over the Rhett’s desk, kissing him quickly. 

“I loved it. But. Yes, likely dumb.” he walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table, patting the space beside him, “I’m sorry I teased you, honey. Come sit beside me. Have a coffee. Relax. Tell Daddy all your problems.” 

Rhett stood and walked over, a smile already on his face.

“Well, Daddy,” he began, “I think my boyfriend is gonna smack the crap outta me tonight.”

Link raised his eyebrow, smiling up at him, his eyes following him as he lowered himself to the couch beside him. “Hmm, I have heard whispers of such things myself. You been a naughty boy, Rhett?”

Rhett nodded, smirking a little before continuing, “And, I accidentally outed myself as a sub. Well, more accurately that Sir is my Dom.” 

Link smirked a little. “I am sure the majority thought you were being a smartass earlier and were just continuing it on for comedic effect. But, I heard he liked it. He and I are close you know.” 

“I thought you might be. I wasn’t sure if you had much in common. Least I didn’t call you Daddy, I suppose.” 

“Well, it’s early days, Rhett. Never say never.” he patted Rhett’s knee and sipped his coffee. “I think the desk is not up to what I had in mind.”

Rhett picked up his own mug, putting his feet on the table beside Link's own, smiling. 

“Gosh. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh. I'm still willing to try. We'll need to be careful is all. On a number of levels.” 

“What if someone comes back?”

“They'll know why some days you walk very slowly.” Link said smiling up at him, Rhett deciding to keep his mouth shut for now.

They continued drinking slowly, each enjoying their own thoughts. 

“No, we can lock the set from the inside. It'll be fine on that level.” 

“Since when?” 

“I installed sliding bolt locks last week.” 

Rhett smiled at his best friend, devious little man that he was and tried to imagine what aside from a spanking he had in mind for the evening. Whatever it was it was a safe bet that he would love it. He just had to let go.

 

That evening Link sat behind the desk and watched Rhett approaching a few minutes before 10pm as arranged. Rhett walked slowly, hesitantly. His tall frame moving across the dimly lit room carefully, avoiding cables and the lighting rigs. 

“Good evening, Sir.” he called across the room, his voice carrying easily over the expanse.

Link nodded. “Rhett.”

His forefinger tapped on the solid surface of the desk, his eyes shifting to the camera, a slight smile on his face, before moving back to watch the progress Rhett was making.

“Sit at the desk for me, I'm gonna lock up.” He stood and stepped out from behind the desk, as the other man got closer, indicating the chair he had vacated, the only one available Rhett noted. 

Rhett sat down, blinking in the brighter lights of the set, although most of the lights they normally used were off. The only other difference he could detect was the mic had been removed from the table, sitting well out of the way of festivities. He rested his hands on the desk, being careful to not scratch the surface with the buckles on his wrist cuffs, glancing out of habit at the camera. He frowned a little and watched Link follow a similar path back to the desk that he had just taken.

He pointed at the main camera raising his eyebrow as Link moved behind him, his hands coming to rest on Rhett’s shoulders.

“Yes, Rhett.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I have your paperwork. You did indicate that it would be acceptable to be filmed, assuming proper privacy and security concerns were met.” 

Link lay the pages Rhett had filled in some time ago on the desk in front of him. His writing messy and checks rushed. He had been masturbating furiously at the time, writing as much as possible with his nondominant hand. 

He picked them up and looked at the line Link was indicating as he leaned over his shoulder, his palm on the desk, his other hand on the back of Rhett’s chair.

“You can change your mind, Rhett. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

Rhett put the papers down on the desk and looked into the camera steadily and then down at his wrists.

“I don’t think that filming here is a good idea.” he turned his head to look at Link’s face, quite close to his own. Link turned to look at him, his eyes dancing, his expression calm and open, his eyebrow raised slightly. “Do you?” he continued trying to not be distracted by the closeness of him.

Link smiled.

“I think, um. Yes. It’s a good idea.” he bit his lower lip a little, looking over his glasses at Rhett. “It’s a bad good idea. But, I’m already hard thinking about fucking you here. And.” his hand moved from the back of Rhett’s chair to the back of his neck, his fingers moving through the short hair there. “I want to brush up on some editing techniques. I think I’d like to edit something I can feel passionate about.” 

“Security? Privacy?”

“You understand I would be just as fucked as you, don’t you?”

“Which cameras are rolling right now?” 

Link pointed out three.

“And the angles?” 

“You will see the final product. Condensed to about, four minutes. Raw footage will be destroyed.” Link’s gaze dropped to his lips and he leaned forward slightly, stopping and waiting. Rhett moved forward and kissed him softly, gently before he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, his hand moving to Link’s jaw, his stubble rough against his palm.

Both men moaned quietly, Link pushed his glasses back up when they stopped to get some air.

“I trust you, Sir. If you want to film me. That’s ok. Whatever would make you happy.” 

“Good boy, Rhett.” he stood behind him, massaging both his shoulders. “I almost feel bad about spanking you,” he was quiet a moment before tapping his shoulders, “Arms up. I want your shirt off.” 

Rhett raised his arms, feeling himself beginning to blush as Link stripped his shirt from his body, the cameras feeling like people watching in the room. Not that he was a complete stranger to that. He couldn't stop his gaze from moving back to the lens over and over, but that didn't stop his body from responding when Link's hands rested heavy and warm on his bare shoulders, his finger tracing along the collars edge. 

“You look good, Rhett. As always.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Stand up for me, Rhett. Come round the side here,” Link gestured towards the edge of the desk on the side he normally sat on, “Just lean against the edge there. Sit. I wanna look at you. And I want the camera to be able to see you too.” he walked to the camera on their left and checked the framing of the shot while Rhett looked over at him warily. 

“You’re not looking very enthused, Rhett.”

“I’m not feeling all that comfortable, to be honest, Sir.”

Link looked at him over the camera, a slow smile appearing as he looked him up and down.

“Would you like me to take your mind off things for a moment?”

Rhett met his gaze and squared his shoulders, gripping the edge of the desk, resting against it, unsure if it would take all of his weight. “What did you have in mind, Sir?” 

“Irrelevant. You want some distraction or not?” Link replied, adjusting the zoom on the camera slightly before stepping out from behind it, approaching him slowly, making it hard for Rhett to think clearly.

His eyes flicked to the camera again, before settling on Link, “Yes. Please, I would like you to help me.” 

Link smiled warmly, taking his hand. “Good, Rhett.” 

He stepped closer, straddling Rhett's right leg, leaning into his body and kissed him softly, Rhett responding as he always did, with enthusiasm and passion, his hands moving to Link’s hips.

“I like you in that collar.” Link murmured quietly.

“I love wearing it for you.”

“I’m gonna tie you to this desk.” he continued, kissing his neck, licking across the collar, moaning low in his throat.

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett breathed, tilting his head slightly to allow Link easier access, his eyes remaining on Link, actively ignoring the camera for now. “Now?”

“No, soon. I have to spank you first.” his hand moved down Rhett’s stomach and across the front of his jeans, tracing along his cock, Rhett pulled him closer to his body moaning quietly in Link’s ear.

“That feels real nice, Sir.”

“Mmm. It does.” he stepped back slightly, leaning forward to lick his nipple while his hand began undoing Rhett’s jeans. “Nice?” 

“Mmm, yeah, it is. Thank you, Sir” his eyes closed as he felt Link’s hand slip into his pants, touching him gently, his mouth closing around him firmly, sucking hard, the sensation rocketing to his dick causing him to moan louder, and his hips to jerk in place.

“You like that?” 

“Yes…”

“You’re getting hard, Rhett.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let me see.” 

He removed his hand and stood back slightly, giving Rhett some space to lower his pants, but he stopped him mid thigh.

“That’s fine for now.” his eyes on Rhett’s cock, “Touch it for me.” 

Rhett’s eyes flicked to the camera, and then back at Link, his hand closing around his cock, stroking himself slowly, feeling himself getting harder despite the weirdness of the situation. Link’s eyes never left his hand as he placed his own on the desk either side of Rhett and knelt in front of him, licking the tip of him as Rhett continued stroking.

“Oh, gosh, Sir.”

“Mmmm.” he glanced up at Rhett, smiling. “Get your hand out my way.”

Rhett obeyed immediately, it was a no-brainer really, and rested his left hand over Link’s on the desk, his other alongside the other man’s. He watched as Link licked him again, from the base all the way to the tip and back, following him wherever he moved, keeping his hands on the desk, for now, coating him in saliva before sitting back on his heels, his hand wrapping around him instead, stroking him slowly as the talked.

“Feel in charge all the way up there, Rhett?” 

Rhett smiled, in some ways he did. “That’s a tricky question, Sir.” 

“Hmm. It is.” 

“Do you feel um, submissive down there?” Rhett asked nervously.

“Mmmm. No. I think I have more power over you right now than I will when I am spanking you later.”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm. On some levels yes.”

“Your hand feels really nice. The way you touch me.”

“I know.” Link smiled again. “I’ll bet my mouth feels better.”

Rhett moaned softly, his eyes closing again as Link took him in his mouth, sucking gently, his eyes on Rhett, shifting a little closer and changing the angle slightly, taking him deeper. He felt himself beginning to gag and relaxed, holding still a moment, before taking him deeper, the low groan only spurring him on, bobbing his head slowly.

Rhett’s eyes shifted to the camera again, but this time he couldn’t help but smile, and knowing Link would see it later, winked to the camera. He let his head fall back as his eyes closed, his hand hovering close to Link’s head, but not daring to hold him in place. He was so very good at this, but he tried to keep his breathing reasonably steady. To not get too swept away in how it felt, or how hot Link looked, or how sexy he felt being pleasured by the other man in this way, but it had been a long while since they had had sex, and he was already close to coming.

He remained as still as he could be, though, letting Link set the pace but even so he could feel his orgasm building, he knew that he should say something but he couldn’t quite bring himself to. It felt so good, and he never wanted it to stop.   
Just as he was starting to get nervous about it, Link stopped and stood up slowly.

“Close, Rhett.” he said with a disapproving look on his face.

“Yes, Sir. I um. I would’ve, uh told you.”

“Hmm.” Link replied licking his lips, his hand stroking Rhett again slowly. “Well, I don’t feel like spending all night spanking you, so I decided to help you help yourself.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You ready, Rhett?” 

He stood from the edge of the desk slowly in answer, looking down at Link, his jeans still midthigh. “Here?” 

Link nodded as he moved back to the camera. “Bend over. Hold the edges of the desk.” he glanced at the preview screen, adjusted the zoom and focus, “That’s good, just like that.”

Rhett lowered his head, closing his eyes. Knowing that the other two cameras were probably getting his face at least in profile, but as was often the case once he was turned on and focusing on Link, the other stuff didn’t matter. All that mattered to him was Link being proud of him. He knew he would be given all he needed if he trusted and gave himself honestly to him.

He felt Link approaching him making his body tense in preparation for pleasure and pain, not sure what was going to come first, and not caring at all. Wanting it all and knowing he would receive. 

“Rhett.” 

His voice was like a caress. It would be pain first, Rhett decided.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Ten.” 

“Sir. Yes.” 

“Count.” 

He swallowed, trying to keep his mind off of the cameras that were recording his every minute reaction. And then he realised they would record his every minute reaction. He took a deep breath, bracing his elbows and nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

Link’s hand rested on his bare ass, waiting for Rhett to relax at least some before beginning.

“Do you remember why?”

“Yes I do.” he took a deep breath stopping himself from moving or giving any indication he wanted Link to hit him.

“You ready?” 

He bit his lower lip, looking into the far camera, unable to stop himself from smiling a little bit.

“Yes, Sir. I’m ready.” 

The first smack was always a bit of a shock. He never remembered how hard Link was willing to hit him, or how hard he could hit him. He took a quick breath, barely managing to stop himself from moving away, remembering at the very last moment.

“One! Thank you, Sir.” his head dropped between his outstretched arms. His eyes coming to rest on the forms he had filled in. His shame at loving this was not lessening in time. If anything, the more often Link dominated him and he loved it the more it solidified his shame. But he craved it. Loved everything about it. Knowing that he could stand at any time, and turn and smack Link back if he chose only made it all the more obvious to both of them that he chose this. That there was something in his personality that needed to submit, and something in Link that wanted to make him.

His hand fell again just as hard as the last.

“Two.” Rhett groaned, not bothering to stop himself from pushing back, wanting Link to touch him.

Link’s hand moved over his ass slowly between blows, gentle and loving in harsh contrast to the force of the spanking. He smacked him again, and again, Rhett quickly counting each, moving away and towards him. Moaning quietly as his arousal grew with each fall of Link’s hand.

“You like that, baby?” 

“Yeah… I do. Sir. Thank you.” he took a deep breath. “I want you so bad, Sir.”

“Yeah? Whatcha want?” 

“ I want you to fuck me. And spank me, and use me and oh…. please….you uh… you’re up to four, Sir.” 

Smack.

“Five!” he groaned, but kept his gaze steady now on the third camera, making no effort to hide his lust and need. “oh, dear fuck, Six. Ohhh. Can I? Will you? SEVEN!” 

The desk shifted slightly with Rhett’s abrupt movement.

“Don’t do that!” Link smacked him again just as hard.

“Fuck! oh fuck...oh…. I’m sorry, Sir… it’s ah…… eight, sorry, Sir. I um. I will stay still….oh...gosh….Sir? I need to come so bad, Sir.”

“I don’t wanna hear your problems, and I don’t want you shifting the fucking set.”

“NINE!” he growled as he raised his head, waiting without moving at all for the final blow, but it didn’t come. “Oh….gosh. Sir, please?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Sir,” Rhett started before Link moved around beside him. 

“Yes, Rhett. Nine. Come here, and gimme your hand.”

Rhett moved around behind the desk facing the central camera, holding his arm out to Link who attached a chain to his wrist cuff, leaving it hanging loosely. He gestured for the other hand and repeated the process, before he turned and grabbed the chair, moving it out of the way.

“Ok, hands on the desk, as close to the front edges as you can. Bend over, Rhett.” He watched him following his instructions, crouching in front of the desk and securing the chains to the front legs of the desk.

He stood and walked around the desk, his hand moving down Rhett’s shoulder and back.

“Spread your legs for me, Rhett.”

He shifted his weight and did as he was told. Still trying to keep the majority of his weight off of the desk, using it more for balance than support, his hands gripping the edge. He tested how far he could move his hand towards himself and found that he couldn’t at all.

“Try not pull on those too much, huh? We don’t wanna mark the desk.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You wanna come, Rhett?” Link asked as he looked Rhett over clinically, removing his shirt and throwing it to the couch behind them.

“Yes please, Sir.” 

“Would you like to come on this desk?” He asked, as he picked up the papers and moved them to the couch as well.

He moaned, his cock lurching at the suggestion, “Mmm, yes, Sir.”

“Next time we sit at it, you can think about being tied to it and fucked, hmm?” 

“Oh fuck,” Rhett’s hips were moving unconsciously, wanting Link to touch him, needing something.

“You’ll be able to remember how your come looked sprayed across it. Would you like that?” 

“Oh, gosh, Sir. Yeah.”

“You gonna clean up your mess for me though, Rhett? I can’t really let you make one if you aren’t gonna take care of it for me too?” 

“Oh god. Sir, Please. Yes.” he tried looking over his shoulder at Link, “Please, Sir, please fuck me? Please?”

“Mmmm, that was a lot of please. I like that a lot. How you want it today, Rhett? Should I be gentle with you, baby?” 

“Oh, Sir, please, anything. Just. I need you inside me. Please?” 

“Hmm. That’s my good boy. Bend over a bit more, I want your chest on the desk.” 

“Will it be alright?” 

“We’ll find out.” 

Rhett groaned as he felt Link’s fingers at his ass, coating him with lube, pushing inside him slowly and steadily, his breath catching as he realised he was already using two fingers. He relaxed against the desk as his legs threatened to buckle. The sensations intense with even the smallest of movements. The anticipation of what was to come almost tipping him over the edge.

“Relax now, Rhett. I’m not gonna hurt you. Much.” 

“Oh, Sir. It’s so nice. So good.”

“Mmm, you feel really good around my fingers, Rhett. You gonna let me put my cock inside you?”

“Oh please, Sir. Yeah.” 

“Of course, you will, you’re my good boy. You love getting fucked don’t you, baby?” 

Rhett’s eyes found the camera again, his breathing labored with need. “Oh yeah I do, Sir. Please fuck me, Sir. I’ll do anything, I promise, ok, please. I need you so bad right now, Sir.”

Link smiled and stepped up behind him, pushing his jeans down and rubbing his cock against Rhett’s hole, taking a few steadying breaths himself. He had thought about fucking him on this desk for a lot of years. The reality was proving to be much better than the fantasy had ever been. Rhett begging him, chained to the desk, cameras rolling. 

“Just relax for me baby,” he said softly as he began pushing forward, feeling the initial resistance fading until he was suddenly enveloped in heat and tight muscle, squeezing down hard on his cock, making his eyes roll a little. He stayed still a moment as Rhett cursed quietly, thanking him and trying to move back to meet him, before he leaned forward, his hands moving from Rhett’s shoulders, slowly down his arms to hold his wrist cuffs, pushing into him deeper as he moved, laying against him, both of their weight heavy on the desk a moment. Link kissed his back before standing again, holding his hips and began fucking him, their moaning and cursing loud in the large room.

“Oh, yeah, Sir. That’s so good. Just like that, please? Please don’t stop sir.” Rhett’s hands gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles white, the chain knocking against the front of the desk with each of Link’s thrusts, but the desk seemed to be holding up fine. He focused on relaxing as much as he could, letting Link take him however he wanted, loving the filth that was spilling from his mouth as he rocked into him. 

“You like this, Rhett?”

“Oh fuck yeah. So good, Sir. Your cock is so fucking good in my ass.”

Link groaned, losing his rhythm a moment, before slamming back into him harder than before, the desk again shifting, but forward this time. Link cursing himself.

“We’ll fix it, just...don’t stop, Sir. Please, god.”

“You gonna come while I fuck you, baby?”

“Oh, yes, Sir. I’m so close/” 

“So fucking tight, Rhett. You feel so good, baby.” 

“Just for you, Sir. Ahhh.” 

“That’s right, Rhett. You’re mine. My good boy.”

“Oh fuck, yeah I am. You ah… you….are at nine, Sir.”

Link smiled, “I know, baby, don’t you worry about that.” he slowed a little, taking a small step back, pulling Rhett’s hips back with him. “Ok, off the desk now, baby. I wanna see you come all over it for me.”

“Oh fuck, Sir, thank you.”

“A little closer now.” 

Link maneuvered him closer to the desk, his weight again supported on his arms. Link reached around them, gripping Rhett’s cock while he fucked him slowly, his foot on the chair for leverage, jerking him off.

“How’s that, Rhett?” 

“Oh, so good.” 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” 

“Oh fuck yeah.” rhett moaned, rocking back onto his cock and forward into his hand. “You’re so deep inside me, Sir. It feels so good. I’m so close.”

Link was quiet aside from his breathing, fucking into him slightly faster for a few moments, lost in his own pleasure before focusing again on Rhett’s body moving against his, his cock slippery with precum and lube sliding in his hand.

“Now, Rhett,” he said softly, barely able to be heard over their collective breathing and moaning, but Rhett groaned gripping the desk even harder as he began to come. wave after wave hitting the desk, Link stroking him slowly, directing where it was landing to some degree. Murmuring his approval as Rhett moaned over and over.

Rhett raised his head again as his body stopped trembling, Link’s hand still stroking him firmly but slowly. His eyes came to rest on the camera in front of them a slow smile as he caught his breath.

“So good, Sir.” 

“Hmm. I like watching you come for me, Rhett.” Link stepped back, slipping out of him causing him to moan and grip the desk again. 

“Sir?” he asked, watching Link move around to the main camera and turned it off, stepping in front of it again and moving back to the desk, shifting the chair around and sitting down slowly, crossing his legs.

“Clean up that mess you made, Rhett,” he said looking at him steadily, his eyes intense. This is what he needed more than orgasms and physical pleasure. To watch Rhett licking the desk clean. Rhett smiled a little and lowered his head to the desk, sticking out his tongue purposefully and slowly drew it along the desk, moaning softly as he did.

“Yum?” asked Link.

“Mmm yes, Sir, it is.” he looked sideways at the smaller man, “Do you like me doing this?” 

“Yes, I do. Less talk more work. I want it clean, Rhett.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Link watched him intently throughout the entire process, directing him now and then to a spot he had missed, or telling him to slow down. He stood once he was satisfied that Rhett had done a good job, releasing the chains from the legs of the desk and his wrist cuffs, kissing each hand as he released them.

He leaned over the desk and kissed Rhett deeply, tasting him on his tongue. Feeling himself throbbing in his jeans mildly surprised he hadn’t come while watching Rhett cleaning up the desk for him. He moved over to each camera removing the memory cards in each, slipping them into his pocket and moved back to the desk, looking closely at the floor.

“Let’s get this back on the mark.” 

Rhett grinned, took the other end of the desk and shifted it carefully with Link until they both agreed it was perfectly placed.

“Come with me now, I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Rhett smiled widely, “Oh?” 

Link smiled and unlocked the set doors, and they made their way back through to their offices and the conference room, Link turning on the lights and pulling down the blinds.

“Get on the table.” 

Rhett looked over at him slowly, an eyebrow raised.

“You had a request. I liked it. Get on the table. On your back. Pants off.”

The sound of the lock was loud in the room, Rhett flinched a little at the sound as he stepped out of his jeans. Turning and sitting on the table.

“This is probably not very hygienic.”

Link gave him the look he deserved, causing him to grin and nod. “Right. Alright, Sir.”

“I wasn’t asking Rhett. Stop fucking about.” 

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Then move!” he gestured angrily. “Fuck sake. You wanna map?” 

Rhett decided to shut up and move, shifting back on the surface until Link nodded for him to stop, laying back carefully on the cool surface.

“You look fucking good there, Rhett.” his voice soft and gentle again now Rhett was doing as he was told.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“So,” Link started as he stepped onto a chair and then onto the table, stepping closer to him and looking down at him, “Spread your legs for me, honey.”

He lowered himself onto the length of Rhett’s body, kissing him softly, letting his weight rest against him as he deepened the kiss, his jeans rough against Rhett’s nakedness.

“Any other requests, Princess?” 

Rhett bit his lower lip his mind racing with possibilities but he held his gaze and shook his head slowly, “No, Sir. Just you, please. I want you to come inside me, fuck me slow.”

“Hmm.”

“Or, fast. However you want, Sir,” he blinked slowly, smiling up at him as Link supported himself on his arms, his hair falling into his eyes. “You turn me on so much, Sir. So fucking hot.”

Link smiled shifting his pants and their bodies until he was able to sink into him again. Rhett groaned against his shoulder, slightly sore from earlier as he shifted his hips a little, but he let Link set the pace, which was slow. The unbelievably slow slow fuck that left Rhett seeing stars and praying to all the gods for his release and for it to never ever have to end.

Link kissed him passionately, his body shifting against him excruciatingly slowly. His mouth moving over his neck and chest and mouth and beard and even kissing his temples, whispering as he barely moved back and forth, how good Rhett felt, how bad he wanted to fuck him hard, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t think of controlling anyone else if he couldn’t control himself, but Rhett felt so damn good. How good he had looked cleaning the desk for him, how hot he had looked being fucked good and hard on the GMM desk.

Rhett held him around his shoulders, moving slowly with him, desperately wanting to speed up the pace. All he felt was a constant and intense pleasure, always craving more, always feeling exactly enough, exactly right in every moment. He murmured his need; hoped Link would ignore his pleas to fuck him faster, harder, feeling himself growing hard again between their bodies slick with sweat as Link continued to torture them both.

“I’m.” he started, breathless, trembling when he tried to support his weight on his arms now, “gonna give you.” he shifted forward again, slowly filling him, slowly moving back, and rocking forward again ever so slightly faster than before causing them both to moan loudly, Rhett;s legs wrapping around his thighs, trying to make him move faster still. “The slowest fuck of your life, Rhett. You.” he kissed him again, “you like that, baby?” 

“Oh, fuck sir, it’s so good. I’ve never.. I dunno how.. you…… oh, please, Sir. I want you to come inside me. Wanna make you feel so good, Sir.”

“It feels good when you let me take you how I want. And I want you exactly like this.” he shifted his weight again the table punishing on his knees, “Soon I am gonna have to come, Rhett. It’s gonna feel so good, but this… it's so good, baby. You’re such a good boy, Rhett.”

“Oh, yeah Sir. I’m yours. However you need, Sir. Make me yours. I’m, oh fuck, Sir...I’m gonna come again, Sir!” He felt his orgasm suddenly building seemingly out of nowhere, Link stopping just as he approached the crest, holding his breath before gripping the other man tighter to him, groaning his need and gratitude that he hadn’t let him come just yet. He wanted to wait. He wanted to feel Link come inside him. He kissed and licked Link’s neck, “Oh, so good, Sir. Thank you. I wanna feel you come inside me, Sir. Will you please do that for me?” 

Their bodies becoming more and more tangled, Link rocking into him harder, slightly faster. “Oh, fuck Rhett. I’m so close now, Rhett. You feel so fucking good.”

“Come for me, Sir. Please, Sir. Show me how good I’ve been for you. Let me see I make you feel good.” his mouth against Link’s forehead, damp with sweat. “That’s it, Sir, fuck me like that, good and slow. You gonna come for me, Daddy?”

“Yeah, Rhett. I’m gonna come for you, baby. You… you ready?” 

“Please, show me how good I been for ya.”

Link stopped moving almost completely before rocking into him hard, holding still has he trembled against him, groaning his release, cursing and speaking gibberish, his voice hoarse and broken. He took a shuddering breath, speaking clearly for a moment.

“Rhett. Come.”

“Ah, yeah…”

Rhett felt for a moment like he might black out, every nerve in his body thrumming and alive, his whole being over sensitive as his release rolled over him again and again, a seemingly never ending orgasm leaving him like jelly beneath the other man, groaning his love and need and gratitude.

Both of them slowly quietening down, Link shifting slightly slipping from him causing them both to hold one another tighter, moaning quietly.

They lay that way for a long time, Link falling asleep while Rhett stared unseeing at the ceiling, shifting when he felt himself starting to drift. They couldn’t stay there all night, the crew would be back in the morning, and this was probably not the best way to confirm he liked calling Link Sir outside of work as well.

The both managed to untangle themselves and get off of the table gingerly, Link cleaning the surface thoroughly while laughing at Rhett's humiliated expression.

“What? You want me to not clean it?”

“No. I just.”

“Sex is messy man, stop bein’ a baby. Why don’t you wipe down the GMM desk with antibacterial wipes, while I finish up? You did a great job, Rhett. But. Sometimes we both gotta eat stuff off it.”

“You don’t think anyone else has had sex here do you?” 

“Who?”

“I dunno. I mean people fuck at work, right?” 

Link looked himself and Rhett over, “Yeah, Rhett, they do.” 

“I mean.”

“Don’t think about it, Rhett. I am sure if anyone did, they would clean up after themselves as well. Just wipe the desk so we can get home, huh?” 

“Your place or mine?” 

“Why don’t you drive and surprise me.”

“You know,” Rhett said as he headed for the door, “You still owe me a smack? And, you still haven’t told me what you wanted me to do earlier before you started throwing your phone around.”

Link looked up at him smiling, “Well, looks like you have a couple of surprises coming your way too, Baby.”


End file.
